


Dear Fandom

by Ravin



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Letters, podfic included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin
Summary: You have been accepted.
Kudos: 5





	Dear Fandom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The People of Fandom](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=The+People+of+Fandom).



  
[Download Audio here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/585r5ohqodc5ea9/DearFandom.mp3?dl=0)

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Fandom,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted.

Accepted into this community of readers and writers, artists and creators, dreamers and believers. The only necessary equipment is yourself. We accept you as you are, and only ask in return that you accept us as we are.

Term begins now. Your membership is for life.

Yours sincerely,  
Fandom  
Just another creator


End file.
